totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Blaineley
Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, labeled The Diva, was a contestant on Total Drama, debuting in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where she was placed on the Radioactive Rats. She later swapped over to the Mutant Maggots. She made the top nine due to being disqualified for being over the age limit, and later went on to co-host the Total Drama Aftermath Show. After the arrest of Chris McLean, she became the primary host of All Star Battle, along side Josh Lastname She hosted All Star Battle: Heroes vs Villains before getting arrested due to fraud. Personality Blaineley is introduced as a young journalist-in-training with a sassy attitude and bad temper. She loves drama, and is shown to be quite the instigator. She is really good at hiding things, as shown when she revealed her undercover role as a reporter trying to dish out the dirt on Chris McLean, in order to take his job as host. She doesn't care to make friends, only caring about making farther to discover more. She is a master manipulator and super sneaky, as shown when she orchestrated Dakota's elimination when she refused to join her alliance. She the only contestant to not be a teenager, something many contestants questioned from the start of the show. She is very obsessed with beauty and fashion, being the first competitor to wear a designer dress, and volunteering as her team's model. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Blaineley plays a major role in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is introduced as a young diva on the Radioactive Rats and is very quick to find an alliance in order to remain on the island as long as she can. After being denied an alliance by both Dawn and Dakota, Blaineley looks to Jo, who agrees on letting her into her alliance. During this time, Blaineley reveals that she is an undercover reporter who is trying to find out as much evidence against Chris as possible in order to get him fired from Total Drama. Chris becomes very suspicious of Blaineley's activities, and decides to keep her on the show to keep an eye on her, even saving her from elimination, and event which Jo orchestrated after finding Blaineley useless to her needs. She is swapped to the Mutant Maggots, where she quickly attempts to manipulate Zoey's anger towards Anne Maria and Mike. Despite not caring about winning the show, she is very competitive, and quickly turns on Dakota after an altercation about Blaineley's age and Dakota's relationship with Sam, getting her eliminated in the process. She continues to discover more about Chris's history and gathers up all the information she needs. In her final episode as a contestant, Blaineley stumbles upon a secret room in the mine and reveals the information she had discovered previously over the intercom. After escaping from the mine, Chris angrily glares at Blaineley and announces that no team wins. At the elimination ceremony, he quickly disqualifies Blaineley for revealing "lies" to the world before he tallies up the votes. Blaineley returns as a co-host during the Aftermath Show alongside Josh Lastname. It is revealed that she was hired prior to becoming an undercover contestant in order to take down Chris and become the host of Total Drama in the future, a plan that the producers, Josh, and Blaineley were all in on. She orchestrates the boxing ring match between Sam and Dakota, and is responsible for unleashing the bees all over the Aftermath Studios. She is last seen signing off the episode with Josh. She returns for the finale in the final scene where she and Josh announce that they are officially taking over as co-hosts of Total Drama and that Chris McLean is under arrest for exposing the island to toxic waste. She and Josh sign off the show. All Star Battle Heroes vs Villains Appearances Trivia *She is the first contestant to compete in a one piece outfit, in her case she wears a dress. *In Ice Ice Baby Blaineley revealed that she is actually an undercover reporter trying to uncover secrets on Chris. *Blaineley is the oldest contestant to compete in a season as well as the oldest overall contestant in the series. *Blaineley is the second contestant to be disqualified in the series with the first contestant being Courtney. *She is the first and only contestant to later become a co-host of the Aftermath Show. **However, it was revealed that the Aftermath Show had hired her before appearing as a contestant on the show in order to reveal the information they had planted on Chris McLean. *Blaineley was the only contestant from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island who was on both teams of the season. **This was due to Chris placing her on the team rather than swapping her with someone else. *She is the first contestant to become the full blown host of the show. *She is one of nine contestants to only compete in one season. The others being Amy, Ezekiel, Leonard, Rodney, Samey, and Staci. **Of these, she is the only one who returned for an extra season, albeit as a host. Gallery See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Total Drama Aftermath Show Category:Hosts